finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio
Andoria Kaya Tranka Fam Forturio is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0, who is playable in Final Fantasy Awakening. Andoria is the queen of Concordia, kingdom of the dragon masters. She is in touch with Soryu, a manifestation of the kingdom's Azure Dragon Crystal. She is a Secundus l'Cie. Profile Appearance At 4'5", Andoria has a tiny stature like the citizens of the Kingdom of Concordia usually do. She is 47 years old yet youthful, as l'Cie don't age. She has brown hair and eyes, and wears an elaborate blue headpiece that wraps around the back of her head and resembles a flower, with a stream of fabric and beaded weaves attached at the back. She wears a floor-length blue kimono with a white hem held around the waist with an obi and a multicolored bead necklace. In Final Fantasy Awakening, her hair is darker in her hero portrait. In-game, she retains her natural hair color. Personality Andoria respects order and discipline and has a noble and fair spirit. Many note she acts unusually "human" for a l'Cie. She follows the Will of the Crystals and wishes to bring the powers of Orience to an equilibrium. She is always calm and composed. Story ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer- The novel and its sequel, ''The Penultimate Truth, depict the events of the previous cycle of Orience before the final cycle as depicted in the game. Andoria invokes the ceasefire and meets with Class Zero in Ingram where she points them out as the most important cogwheel in Orience, and says that if the wars keep escalating it will spell the end of the world. She is hit by a Militesi sniper and rejects healing from Deuce, saying that this is all according to her Focus. The queen's bodyguard, Claes Celestia Misca Sancest, helps Class Zero be acquitted of regicide charges by testifying that Milites was behind the assassination and the Rubrumite-Concordian alliance is reinstated. The crown citizens rally to join the war against Milites, incensed over the loss of their queen. In The Penultimate Truth Trey, one of the cadets of Class Zero, thinks that there was something strange about Andoria's final moments, and researches l'Cie to find out what their true motive is. With his classmate Cinque's help he gets the Vermilion Bird Primus l'Cie Lord Zhuyu to admit that the l'Cie only act when it will incite the war. The Crystals seek to "tempter" the Oriencians' souls through warfare, and Andoria had accepted death as her Focus to thrust her citizens into war against Milites. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 During Class Zero's secret infiltration to destroy a Militesi secret weapon, Brionac, they stumble upon the White Tiger Crystal Primus l'Cie Nimbus who overpowers the class. Nimbus fails to finish them due to Andoria's arrival in Milites with a Concordian diplomatic envoy. Flying across the city of Ingram with an army of dragons, she invokes the ancient Fabula Pact, forcing an immediate ceasefire between the Militesi and Rubrumite forces. Andoria is introduced to Class Zero whose cadets are shocked by her status, commenting that she hardly ever leaves her castle and that they must be among the rare few to have seen her in person. Andoria explains the peace is the Will of the Crystals, and because the dragons are a manifestation of the Crystals, she—able to talk to them—is in-tune with the Crystal's Will directly. She can tell that the cadets disagree with the treaty because they view the empire as the initial aggressor and a party that cannot be trusted, but claims the cadets' opposition would only lead to Tempus Finis, an apocalyptic calamity prophesied to strike Orience one day. She points them out as "the final cog." Machina Kunagiri, one of the cadets, struggles accepting that what they have been fighting for is against the Crystals' will, and Andoria speaks to him under her breath so no one else can hear. After she leaves, Queen asks what she had said, but Machina shakes his head and says it was something about "making a choice" but that it didn't make sense to him. Andoria's intervention in the Militesi-Rubrumite conflict comes at the cost of her life. She is assassinated through the conspiring of Cid Aulstyne and the man who would become the King of Concordia. The news of her death were to be delivered to Class Zero by the class orderly Aria, but she is shot as the class is ambushed at Hotel Armada and they flee after being accused of regicide. The King of Concordia, whose title was more of a figurehead, schemed to overthrow Andoria, and when she is assassinated he assumes control of the nation. The king forms an alliance with the empire to retaliate against the dominion for their supposed role in Andoria's death. Thus, the Azure Dragon Crystal falls into Militesi hands. Andoria's power as a Secundus l'Cie had been the ability to see the future, and she had foreseen her death yet decided to stay on her chosen path regardless. Her Focus and status as the Secundus l'Cie to the Azure Dragon Crystal were passed onto her ambassador, Claes Celestia Misca Sancest. Having inherited Andoria's memories, Celestia becomes aware the queen foresaw Class Zero would become Agito, the saviors of Orience. Thus, when Tempus Finis commences, she helps Class Zero reach Pandæmonium against the Will of the Azure Dragon Crystal. Gameplay Andoria's playable appearance is in ''Final Fantasy Awakening, and like Caetuna, she can shoot projectiles, summon dragons to deal damage to all enemies, as well as ensnare a single enemy by summoning vines. Her most dangerous ability is to morph into a dragon form to deal heavy damage to all enemies via fire breath as part of her strongest skill. In this form, she quickly replenishes HP. She is more difficult to defeat when fought alongside Gilgamesh Ashur in the Arena, Samsara Realm and Enemy Invasion. Her biggest disadvantage is her low defense, allowing one of the player's allies to take her down before she transforms. She is fought as a boss once, and it is difficult to defeat her when she wipes out the player's allies by summoning powerful monsters. This also happens when the player faces her in both Elite and Nightmare dungeons. The dragon form that Andoria undertakes is known as Draconian. Andoria requires 2★ Mythic and 18 Prophesied Power shards to be upgraded into her Holy Augite form. This amplifies her abilities to deal holy damage. The scene shows Andoria summoning the Azure Dragon Crystal as she floats freely to be showered by the light of the crystal as it bursts into pieces. Andoria glows in a golden light collated on her outfit while amplifying her abilities. Andoria appears in Fantasy Market, where she often informs the player about his/her stock status during weekdays. Voice Andoria is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. She shares her Japanese voice actress with Shantotto from Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In the English version, Andoria is voiced by Catherine Taber, who also voiced Penelo in Final Fantasy XII. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks Type0 Andoria SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Andoria appears on several cards. Andoria TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Type-0. Andoria2 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy Type-0''. ''Triple Triad Queen Andoria appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Andoria art.PNG|Concept art. AndoriaFloatingChairConcept-fftype0.png|Concert art of Andoria's floating chair. ConcordiaQueen'sPlace-Interior1Concept-fftype0.png|Concept art of the throne room. Andoria-type0-psp-model.png|In-game model. FFType-0 - Andoria Close-up.png FFtype-0 Andoria Rem.jpg|Andoria talking to Rem. FFT0-QueenAndoria-CinematicDrawing.png ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipConcept-fftype0.png|Andoria's airship. ConcordiaQueen'sAirshipInteriorIllustration-fftype0.png|Andoria on the airship. Trivia *Andoria's floating chair has a blue gem/crystal at the bottom, which appears to be lifting it. It alludes to the Azure Dragon Crystal. *In Final Fantasy Awakening, Andoria and Gilgamesh are the hardest to recruit during timed events and other player's achievements. To get more Lorican hero boxes, the player must recharge to get more diamonds. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Awakening Category:L'Cie